


What We Have

by StormiRose1027



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Death, Dystopia, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Kidnapping, Supernatural Elements, fae, magicusers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiRose1027/pseuds/StormiRose1027
Summary: Magic users are seen as less than human, animals, playthings for the people in power. Once you are caught you can't escape. The only way out is being bought, which isn't exactly ideal. Techno has escaped almost 50 times now only to be brought back every single time. For now, he'll stay. No point in running when you're gonna get caught.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 246





	1. Someone New

Someone new came today. He has curly hair that falls into his face when he’s not looking, he has brown eyes that can look into your soul, and a smooth voice. His name is Wilbur I think? Wilbur Soot. That’s what the guards called him as they locked him into the cell next to mine.  
From what I can tell his magic isn’t as blatant as some others. 

He doesn’t have any unusual features like Pete, Bad, Astelic, Fundy, Skeppy, or I. He doesn’t have anything that covers a part of himself like Dream, George, Boffy, Finn, or Eret. He doesn’t have any unnatural colored hair or eyes like Purpled, Ldshadowlady, Minx, Scott, or Harvey. He doesn’t even have any markings like Grian, Xisuma, or Shubble.  
So it’s nearly impossible to tell what his power is just by looking at him. He could be extremely powerful or extremely weak.

From the looks of it, he has the same magic canceling cuffs on his ankles that most of the people here have. The fact that they are on his ankles shows that he probably isn’t seen as a threat. Unlike me who is seen as a threat. I have my cuffs on my arms. At the least, I don’t have them on my neck. If your cuffs on your neck you pretty much have no hope of living longer than a year in this godforsaken place. Once you get caught your chances of getting out are very slim. Unless you work with them and help in improving their lives or fighting their wars you get a 50 50 chance of being let out and that’s if they like you. Sometimes if you’re ‘lucky’ you end up being a ‘pet’ to one of those rich assholes. You get fed and taken care of but you don’t have the same freedom as others do. Trust me it's terrible. Using your magic to entertain them even if you don’t want to, they force you to push yourself, hurt yourself, just because they’re bored. I have been there. Of course, I did run and get caught again so who am I to say things.

I look to Wilbur again. He’s in the cell to my right where the bed is pushed up against the wall. Wilbur looks absolutely miserable, he's curled up in a ball on his bed with tears dripping onto the pillow. I can’t help but feel bad for the guy he obviously hasn’t been caught before, probably one of the lucky ones who slipped through the cracks during the Supernatural Purging and ran into a Fae populated area. 

I sit into my bed and look at Wilbur through the glass knocking to get his attention. He doesn’t notice until I slide the panel that allows the glass to open enough that you can slip things through.

“Hey, nerd. Tough time isn’t it? This your first capture?” I say giving him a blank expression. He looks up at me unfurled from his previous position and wiping tears off his face. He nods at me.

“First time is always the worst. After the 40-50th time, it gets pretty normal.” His eyes widen and I shrug. That’s a bit of a standard reaction. Then again I did help make this place when I didn’t know what it was for so it’s not really like that information is helpful. They already fixed all the escape routes.

“What’s your name?” Wilbur asks sitting up and adjusting the pillow he's sitting on. He looks a lot taller than earlier.

“Call me Techno, Technoblade.”

“ Ok Techno, so first off what the fuck is this place?”

“ A place magical people stay when the guard catches them.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”  
This time instead of answering I stay quiet.


	2. Keep it Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur starts to notice that no one is let out of their cell. So why do they constantly give each other looks and smiles?

Wilbur wasn’t the type to ask stupid questions. So, when Techno hadn’t answered his question and didn’t say anything about it he knew that it was probably because the answer wasn’t a nice one. He sat in his cell looking through the mix of bars and glass trying to find someone to talk too. He saw serval people lying on the hard beds seemingly asleep, most of them had something usual about them. In the cell to his other side, there was a boy with two-toned hair white on one side and black on the other, across from him was a girl with blondish hair that kept shifting to a darker auburn wearing a paper crown, at the end of the hall he could see a boy wearing a white mask with a smiley face drawn on it drawing something on the walls. 

“Hey!” he yelled, the boy couldn’t hear him, he pounded on the glass as hard as he possibly could to receive no reaction, he continued this until he heard a familiar voice insulting him.

“My god you’re such a moron, he can’t hear you.” Techno drawled sticking his hand through the small hole in the glass passing me a small piece of paper. I grab it and look at what’s written on it. In small hard to read print Techno has written a note in galactic

╎ ▭ ·ǀ·リᒍ∴ ▭ ॥ᒍ⚍ ▭ ᔮᖋリ ▭ ∷ᒷᖋ↸ ▭ ┤ᖋ|:ᖋᔮᒣ╎ᔮ․⎽ ▭ ╎ᒣ ▭ ∴ᒍ⚍|:↸ ▭ ᕊᒷ ▭ ᖋ ▭ ᒣ∷ᖋ┤ᒷ↸॥ ▭ ╎⎓ ▭ ॥ᒍ⚍ ▭ ᔮᒍ⚍|:↸リ‾ᒣ ▭ ᖋリ↸ ▭ ॥ᒍ⚍ ▭ ∴ᒍ⚍|:↸リ‾ᒣ ▭ ᕊᒷ ▭ ᖋᕊ|:ᒷ ▭ ᒣᒍ ▭ ᔮᒍᒲᒲ⚍リ╎ᔮᖋᒣᒷ ▭ ∴╎ᒣ⍑ ▭ ᖋリ॥ ▭ ᒍ⎓ ▭ ⚍ϟ ▭ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ. ▭ ╎ ▭ リᒷᒷ↸ ▭ ॥ᒍ⚍ ▭ ᒣᒍ ▭ ᒣ∷⚍ϟᒣ ▭ ᒲᒷ ▭ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ․⎽ ▭ |:╎ᒷ ▭ ↸ᒍ∴リ․⎽ ▭ ᔮ|:ᒍϟᒷ ▭ ॥ᒍ⚍∷ ▭ ᒷ॥ᒷϟ․⎽ ▭ ᕊ⚍ᒣ ▭ ↸ᒍリ‾ᒣ ▭ ⎓ᖋ|:|: ▭ ᖋϟ|:ᒷᒷi!. ▭ ᒣ⍑ᒷリ ▭ ⋮⚍ϟᒣ ▭ ╎ᒲᖋ┤╎リᒷ ▭ ∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ▭ ∴ᒷ ▭ ᖋ∷ᒷ ▭ リᒍ∴ ▭ ᕊ⚍ᒣ ▭ ∴╎ᒣ⍑ ▭ ᒍᒣ⍑ᒷ∷ ▭ i!ᒷᒍi!|:ᒷ. ▭ ┤ᒍᒣ ▭ ᒣ⍑ᖋᒣ ▭ リᒷ∷↸․ﺭ․

(Translation(yes I used a website for this)  
{I know you can read galactic, it would be a tragedy if you couldn't and you wouldn't be able to communicate with any of us here. I need you to trust me here, lie down, close your eyes, but don't fall asleep. Then just imagine where we are now but with other people. Got that nerd?}

I look at Techno my eyebrow raised he shrugs and lays back down. I look at all the other people who are doing the same as him. The more I look at them the more I realize none of them are in actual sleeping positions, the boy with two-toned hair is lying with his arms crossed, and the girl across from me has her legs crossed. I look back at techno who has a stern expression on his otherwise still face and sit on my bed. I lie down, I then close my eyes, immediately feeling a tug as if someone is trying to pull me somewhere, I create the image of my cell in my mind filled with other people and I hear a bunch of people talking at once their voices overlapping each other.

“Looks like you made it.” I hear Techno’s voice say, I open my eyes and see him standing right in front of me, the cuffs on his hands gone, wearing a white dress shirt and a thick red cloak a crown resting on his head. Instead of the previous gray cell, I was in the scenery has changed to a forest, with about 30 other people standing around Techno. Including the masked boy.

“What is this?”


	3. We'll Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno explains

Wilbur looks at me, I want to laugh at him for being so confused, but that would be mean. It is his first time here.  
“Welcome to Dream’s mindscape,” I say the masked boy grins smugly seating himself next to Wilbur. “, Dream is the one controlling everything here.” Dream looks at Wilbur and claps causing the scenery to change from a forest to an empty cityscape. Wilbur stares at Dream.

“How are you doing this, don’t the cuffs cancel out all our magic?” Dream lets out a laugh that sounded oddly like a tea kettle while the rest of the group joined him, causing Wilburs ears to turn pink. I sigh. Dream wipes a tear from his eye as the group stops.

“Dream is one of the lucky nerds who has two kinds of magic,” I pause looking to Dream who nods “, He has this power aka dreamland which the guards don’t know about, and he has another power which the guards do know about which allows him to go inhuman speeds.” Wilbur tilts his head, his fluffy hair falling into his face. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The cuffs can only block the magic they’re made to block, so if you have someone with two kinds of magic you need to block off both kinds of magic. Which they didn’t do for Dream since they think he only has one kind of magic.” Wilbur nods mouthing an Oh. Dream laughs at him once again falling from his seat. Bad picks him up off the floor and Dream continues laughing. Wilbur looks at me again and I shrug. The brunette observing the others, he glances at most of them, but his eyes land onto Shubble her color-shifting hair turning blonde. He stares at her as if he has seen her before. I doubt it, Shubble has been here just as long as me. Since her power focus’ more on emotions, she was caught easily. 

She is one of the few who established connections with another person here before Dream came. She used her secondary power, attention, to get us to pass notes to each other for a few months before the guards learned of it and blocked it 7 years ago. The oldest here, Bad, was 15 at the time, most of the others were 10, Shubble was 13, George was 12, and Dream hadn’t been caught yet. I was only at my 10th escape at the time, I’d been detained for a 1 year after I helped them test the cuffs. When Dream arrived the first person with the cuff on their neck disappeared, he was one of Shubble’s friends. His name was Sky, I don’t remember what his power was but it was in the physical magic category.

For a while, no one knew where he went, until the guards dragged his bloody and bruised body through the hall, throwing it into the incinerator room. Everyone stopped communication efforts for a while after that incident until Dream accidentally dragged George, Sapnap, Skeppy, and Bad into his mindscape. After that Dream started invading our mindscapes to get us to communicate again. The guards never suspected anything and when they started to figure it out I would make an escape attempt to throw them off the scent, of course they weren’t serious attempts but it did distract the nerds. I look at all of the people in the mindscape, most of them have been here for more then 5 years. I know that despite all the escape attempts I’ve made myself it’s mostly unlikely that any of them will ever taste freedom until they die or worst, get bought.


	4. As We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo miss Wilbur

I sit on the bridge that connects my home to the rest of the town. Wilbur was missing, he’d been missing for over a week now. I’d been on the ground level when a man dressed in shiny white metal attempted to grab my wings. As per usual Wilbur jumped in and saved me, the magic-user charmed me to leave and go back. So I did, but Wilbur didn’t… Tubbo and I waited for him. We sat outside the house we shared that dangled in the highest branches of the tree with the rope ladder at our sides so he’d be able to climb up if he came back. Niki and Carson would go out and look for him, they’d come back empty-handed. The others would stop by our house to check on us, today Phil came. Instead of just dropping off food like the others he took us outside, insisting that we couldn't spend all our time moping and waiting for someone to come over with news of the search. Tubbo and I had wanted to stay and wait for Wilbur but Phil is very insistent, so here we were sitting at the lake with Phil trying to cheer us up. Phil tried to talk to us, Tubbo and I both remained silent opting to try throwing sticks at the lake, we knew it was unfair to the older man but we didn’t want to talk at all. We’ve been sitting at the lake in silence for an hour now, Phil suddenly stands up.

“Look boys, we don’t think Wilbur’s gonna come home.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks to us a tear making its way down his face. I stare at him.

“He. Is. Coming. Back.” I say Tubbo looks at Phil in disbelief.

“Tommy he was caught by the Guard,” Phil states, he seems to not believe it either. “, h-he couldn’t escape.”

“NO. Niki and Carson will find him.” I look at Phil, my gaze is unwavering. Tubbo stays silent. Phil looks away from me, something happened to them I realize.

“Their wings were almost torn off Tommy. They found the Guard who took Wilbur and the Guard tried to tear Carson and Niki’s wings off.” Phil lets out a shaky breath, turning his head to look at us, he’s not crying though I would assume he was on the verge of tears. I say nothing.

“Are they alright?” Tubbo asks, sitting up straighter. Phil looks at the skyline.

“Niki is fine other than some cuts, Carson is mostly the same as her other than the partially torn wing.” Tubbo’s eyes widen, I stare at Phil, looking to him and then to the skyline. I stand up grabbing Tubbo’s hand and we head back to our house, Tubbo falls asleep in the living room and I sit in the kitchen alone. Phil was lying, he was pulling a prank on us. Wilbur was coming back. Tears flow freely from my eyes and I’m pulled into the realm of sleep.

============================================

 _He’s running as a mob of people carrying weapons chase him, Wilbur’s hand is clasped tight to his. A man wearing a business suit is leading the chase his screams to find them echo through his ears. They hide behind the tower and Wilbur hugs him tight whispering in his ear that it will be okay, he wants to believe him, it’s quite hard. The people chasing them have started to get closer, he’s so scared. Then Wilbur puts his jacket over him and says to stay quiet, he obeys this command as Wilbur walks out from their hiding place. He can hear people screaming and Wilbur screams back and it’s quiet. The older boy walks back to Tommy picking up the jacket he’s hiding under, he smiles at him his eyes softening at the sight of the frightened child. Wilbur picks him up and Tommy clings onto Wilbur’s neck, the older boy holds him tight. The mob of people that were chasing them are standing completely still now, all of them stare at the ground with misty eyes. “What’d you do to them?” “I asked them to leave us alone.” Tommy didn’t question what that meant he simply nodded and fell asleep in Wilbur’s arms, the older boy carrying him through the forest, with no clue of where he was headed._ ==============================================

Phil knows the boys being upset and Wilbur being gone is throwing off the entirety of their small village, the usually energetic people are quieter and reserved, the usually reckless are now cautious, and the loud and bubbly have downcast looks in their eyes. Even Mega is even more withdrawn. It makes him sad to see them like this but there’s not much he can do, everyone knew Wilbur was good as dead and were all grieving his loss to the guards. He watched everyone grow as quiet as Mega, how the usually chatty pair of Mika and Megan stop bickering, how Tommy and Tubbo had stopped saying anything that wasn’t needed to be said, how Carson and Joel stopped rambling on and on to everyone, Niki and Karl had both lost the sparkle in their eyes, how Sparkles stayed in his house more, how Zelk grew more serious, how Mega simply stopped communicating. Almost everyone in the village had experienced a loved one dying, but this was different than that. Wilbur wasn’t dead, they knew that much thanks to the soul link they all had with each other, no it was much worse. Wilbur was caught by the Guard and dragged away into some top-secret prison where they would never see him again, they would never get any type of closure or last conversation with him. He’d just be always out of reach, someone who they would never ever find. As much as Phil tried to shake the thought it buzzed in his mind, constantly residing in the part of his mind that was determined to remind him of his failure to help. It scared him, it scared him more than the thought of death, he would never forget what he promised himself when the love of his life died. He broke that silent promise ~~to himself~~ to his family, to Wilbur.


	5. The Days of Our Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo backstory

I sat uncomfortably on the ‘tree’ in Dream’s mindscape, looking over at the girl that Techno had dubbed ‘Shubble’. I’d seen her in the cell, however, I hadn’t recognized the girl due to her hair, though I still wasn’t sure if she was the girl I’d known all those years ago. She looked very different then Shelby Grace had. Shelby Grace had auburn hair, a tiny stature, and an over positive outlook on the world. However, she also looked very similar, she had the same large golden eyes, the same bubbly voice. I remembered when the Guards came to their town, I, Wilbur of the House of Soot- a group of former higher-ups-, was taken with a group of several other children who were magic users. Fundy, Shelby Grace, Charlie, David(another member of the house of soot), and Quig were the other children who were taken along with me.

We at first were taken to a town where the guards tied us to poles and put us for sale like animals, there were 20 other children and teens there with us. We sat on those poles for a week, by then almost everyone was sold to the rich fuckers in the crowd, the only ones left were me, Shelby, some boy with brown hair and blacked-out sunglasses, a little girl with stars entangled in her hair, and a boy with mechanical parts. The guards openly said to the crowd that those of us who were powerful would be ‘dead soon so if you want one of these rare communities they’d better buy them quick’. It felt like we were toys, or exotic creatures, rare shiny things that people wanted to ‘collect’. We were put on a deadline to live.

That day the boy with mechanical parts was publicly executed. They forced us to watch as they pushed him down on his knees with the blocker cuff on his neck slowly injecting the slow-acting poison that would kill into his body twitching and screaming, vomiting blood. Once he died the Guard strung his body on a tree. His blood-curdling screams echoed through the night as the people cheered, even small children threw rocks at his dead body once it had been hung. It was that night I decided to escape, I had taken one of the splinters on the boards and used it to pick the delicate locks on my cuffs, after charming the Guards to letting me escape, I ran. I didn’t help the others, I ran. I ran into the woods, I ran for hours, I ran until I found something I didn’t expect to find. I ran until I found a small child.

He was 5 or 6 and had blonde hair and wings on his back. I found him crying in a bush, his parents were gone and he had several cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He said scary men with sharp things had come and his mom had told him to run away. In that instant, I’d decided to care for the small fae child. I picked him up and gave him the hoodie that I’d ‘borrowed’ from the store without asking. He giggled excitedly as he told me that the duo of TommyInnit and WilburSoot would be unstoppable. It had just been me and Tommy then, the two of us going from village to village, I would ‘work’ at a shop for a week then we’d steal what we could and leave with no trace. That was until we had stumbled into Manberg, things got more interesting there once we had arrived there


	6. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of what happened

At first, it had felt safe, after all the leader was a ram hybrid. His name was Schlatt. He’d done his best to accommodate us and allow us to feel safe with him, he had let us live in his manor with him and his husband. The 2 of us were fed and given rooms with soft beds. His partner would treat us kindly, creating a bond with Tommy. It was quite domestic for the first days we were there. Within a week, however, it was clear something was off. Schlatt would often disappear in the middle of the day and return at night cackling about something and yelling at everyone who approached him. His partner reassured us that he was simply ‘having a fit’, laughing it off than sending us to our rooms and disappearing for the rest of the day. 

I had ignored it at first, I liked feeling safe, Iiked not worrying for me and Tommy’s safety all the time. I would watch Tommy play with a boy who lived in the manor named Jack, feeling content he had friends. I would talk to a boy named James whose company I enjoyed. We had a semi-normal life there in Manberg. I ignored the strange things happening. Until I walked into the dining room one night and Schlatt stood holding a gun. There was a boy with brunette hair wearing a red striped shirt who stood trembling as Schlatt held the gun to his throat, he screamed at the boy asking how he got his magic, he cried that he didn’t know and… Schlatt shot him, blood stained his shoes and I heard him laughing. 

I ran for the first time in months after that, grabbing Tommy from his room. I had hoped to go quietly but Schlatt somehow knew we were gone and lead a crowd of villagers to find us. I hid Tommy under my jacket at the tower and charmed the crowd into stopping. I had nearly passed out from the effort of using my magic on so many people at once, it had taken everything I had to continue. I had run out of the village with Tommy clinging to me, I didn’t stop until we were too deep into the woods to be tracked. We were near a river when I had finally stopped. I had stood panting and wheezing for roughly 10 minutes before the ground rushed to meet my face and everything went dark.

The next time I woke up I was in a small cot. On my left, there was a man with wings on his back similar to that of a beetle. He was cooking something on a pot, next to him Tommy handed him ingredients. I sat watched the two for a bit until Tommy noticed me. He ran over to me and excitedly rambled on about how the man, Phil, had found him at the river with me and how he’d helped him so much in the past 36 hours I was out. Phil sat next to me on a small chair and handed me a small bowl of soup. He explained our situation to me, he told me he was a fae, and that we were in his house which hung high in the branches of the tree we were in and ran into the roots. He told me of the other children who lived here, there was Tubbo, Niki, Mega, Zelk, and Tommy, and me. They were all fae, unlike me who was a magic-user.

We got along surprisingly well and as time went on more and more people came, Carson, Karl, the Captain, Mika, Megan, and Joel. They added to our small community, over time as we grew up we started building houses in the branches as Phil did. We divided into smaller groups in these houses, Tommy, Tubbo, and I. Niki and Karl, Mega and Zelk, Carson and Captain, Megan, Mika, and Joel. All grouped, while Phil stayed in his own small home we all grew up in. 

We had minimal contact with anything outside the forest, we’d all had terrible experiences with what was outside so we all collectively decided to make it a rule. No one goes outside the forest unless something happens. We’d wander around the forest hiding close to the canopy, occasionally messing with a traveler passing by alone. We’d usually switch out with each other, one night Tommy, Niki, and I would mess with a traveler, and another night Mika, Phil, and Karl would. It was a routine thing, some traveler who didn’t listen to the keep out signs would walk in and we’d do as much as possible for them to think the forest was haunted. Move plants, make the animals act weird, scream loud, and if I was there, steal their things without them noticing. Most of the travelers would run out of the woods screaming, some would brave the night and leave later, a brave few would stay for a day until Tubbo got his giant bees to chase them out.

We kept this up for years, not once did the guard find us. Until a bit of an incident. Tubbo had gotten pretty sick so I thought maybe I could sneak into a human town to steal medicine or something, and I may or may not have used magic on the shop keeper since I didn’t have money. I ran back into the forest in the dead of night, I had checked that no one had followed me. When I returned Niki lectured me for hours about how I should have told Phil, after snatching the medicine I stole she started trying to figure out how much was needed for Tubbo. 

I had thought we were safe, no one had followed me so I figured we’d stay the same. When Tommy and I were sent out to find some berries so Niki could bake some pie I figured nothing could go wrong, of course, I was sorely mistaken. We had been picking in the area closer to the village so we both were wearing cloaks that covered us, of course, that didn’t cover up the fact that we were 2 boys under the age of 25 strangely deep in the ‘haunted’ woods. We’d only been there for an hour when the guard came. It had happened so quickly, I yelled at Tommy to run before the Guard had muzzled me, I tried to fight through it was never my strong suit. They knocked me out after a short fight. After years of escaping the guard here, I was, back in their grasp. It had angered me to no extent being dragged into the prison and seeing all the others. I so desperately wanted to be back with the others in the forest. I had only one thought on my mind, Were the others alright?


End file.
